


Lessons in Mouthing Off

by ohmymarylou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Panic, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymarylou/pseuds/ohmymarylou
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in trouble. They had just been captured by snatchers on their hunt for horcruxes and brought to Malfoy Manor. Lucius thinks this is the perfect opportunity to teach Harry a lesson.Written for HP Kinkfest 2019





	Lessons in Mouthing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for heyitsamorette who submitted the prompt for HP Kinkfest 2019.
> 
> #S46  
> Kink: Noncon  
> Pairing: Lucius/Harry, Lucius/Regulus, Lucius/Sirius, Lucius/Ron, really Lucius/anyone  
> Extras: Lucius somehow has this person imprisoned and forces them to give him a blowjob. Bonus if it's the person's first time ever doing it.
> 
> This is my first fic in over a decade so I hope you like it!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in trouble.

They were trapped in Malfoy Manor, surrounded by Death Eaters, and Bellatrix was dragging Hermione away from them to interrogate her about the sword of Gryffindor that was supposed to be in her Gringott's vault. Harry’s scar was searing across his forehead. Visions of Voldemort kept breaking in. It was only a matter of time before he would be on his way here.

Bellatrix had dragged Hermione by the hair away from the group. Greyback started to force the rest of them to shuffle across the room when Lucius' voice rang out.

“Wait,” he said in his cold drawl. “I want a word with Potter.”

“Lucius…” Bellatrix warned.

“Don’t worry, Bella. He won’t be harmed.” Lucius snatched Bellatrix’s knife from her hand and strode over to where Harry and Ron were tied together in front of Greyback. Harry’s heart was beating harder than it ever had. Beside him, Ron was pale and shaking.

Lucius brought the knife down with a slice across his bindings, separating him from Ron, though his wrists were still bound behind his back. He tossed the knife back to Bellatrix, who caught it by the hilt in midair, then grabbed the back of Harry’s shirt and shoved him out of the room. Harry was herded up a set of stairs and down a long corridor until they reached a door at the far end of it.

Lucius turned the handle and Harry found himself being ushered into a large room he guessed must be Lucius Malfoy’s private study. A massive black wooden desk dominated the center of the room and glass-fronted bookcases ran along the walls. Ancient looking leather bound books and strange objects that were likely instruments of the Dark Arts filled them.

Harry barely had time to take in his surroundings before he was shoved unceremoniously from behind and he tripped, unable to balance himself with his hands bound behind his back. A grunt escaped him as his knees collided with the hard ground.

Adrenalin and fear were coursing through him and he felt his breath coming in pants. He managed to force his breathing to slow down so he could focus. This was really bad. At least the visions of Voldemort had stopped for now, but that also meant Harry couldn’t tell if he was on his way yet or not. He moved to stand up when—

_Crack!_

Harry could no longer see. Black spots blinded his vision as pain blossomed from the back of his head.

“I didn’t tell you to get up.” He heard Lucius’ cold drawl above him. As Harry’s vision returned to normal, he saw the man had come to stand in front of Harry, a cane swinging like a warning in his hand. Harry didn’t remember him having the cane downstairs. He must have picked it up when they entered the study.

Harry gritted his teeth as he glared up into Lucius Malfoy’s face. The man looked paler than usual and his face seemed to have sunken in. He looked skeletal with severe shadows under his eyes and cheekbones that were exaggerated by the angle from which Harry was looking up at him.

“Let them go.” Harry ground out through clenched jaw. “You have me. Let them go.” He was no longer pretending he wasn’t who they all knew him to be. He could feel the swelling in his face from Hermione’s stinging hex going down and his only concern now was getting her and Ron out.

Slowly, Lucius’ mouth contorted into a smirk. He stared down at Harry with a glint of greed in his eyes, but he did not speak. Somewhere in the house below them, a faint scream rang out and Harry’s breath caught in his chest.

“It sounds like Bellatrix is having fun with your little mudblood friend.” Lucius taunted. Harry felt a fury erupt within him that he fought to reign in. The other man merely continued to smirk as he moved a few feet away to lean back against the ornate desk, crossing his arms in front of him as he did so.

“Let them go!” Harry cries. He scrunched his face up against the pain that was still throbbing behind his eyes, trying to clear his head, as panic was rapidly beginning to drown out any other thought. He looked around furtively, hoping to spy something in the room he could use to get out of this mess.

Not seeing any means of escape, Harry took a steadying breath and ducked his head. “Please,” he ground out. “Just let them go.”

“’ _Please,_ ’” Lucius mocked. “I thought it would take longer than this to get you to beg.” Harry looked up. Lucius was still eyeing him, now with a feral grin that was more than a little unnerving.

Harry found himself forcing air into his lungs. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe the longer his fear consumed him and he _needed to stay calm_. Another scream rang out, even louder than before. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think what to do. He had to get back to Ron and Hermione. They could get out of here if he could just get back to them.

“I must say,” Lucius drawled. “It is such a treat to see you finally where you belong: powerless and at my mercy.”

Harry found himself suddenly unable to control his temper. “You fucking coward! You want to talk about powerless? You don’t even have a wand! He took it from you. You don’t have any power!”

Lucius stills. His lips curl into a snarl and he says, “Come here, Potter.” It comes out as no more than a low growl. Harry doesn’t move from where he kneels on the floor, staring back defiantly.

“Have it your way, Potter,” Lucius shrugged when Harry continued to stay put. “You think I don’t have any power? I’ll have Greyback rip apart Weasley, then. The Dark Lord doesn’t care what happens to him.” As he spoke he straightened up and began walking towards the door. Harry’s breath hitches. Before the other man could get far enough to call for the werewolf, Harry shifted forward slightly on his knees. Lucius noticed this and returned to his spot between Harry and the desk. He pointed at the ground right in front of him.

“Here. On your knees.”

Harry shuffled forward awkwardly until he was kneeling at the older man’s feet, face level with his pelvis. He glared up and couldn’t imagine anything more menacing than the sight of Lucius Malfoy towering over him.

“You still haven’t learned that your mouth gets you into trouble.” Lucius sneered. “I’m going to teach you a lesson.”

Harry didn’t know what he meant by that, and watched in confusion as Lucius deliberately set the cane on the desk behind him before parting the front of his robes and working his belt open. The situation didn’t register in Harry’s brain until after Lucius had undone his flies and a half hard cock was in Harry’s face.

Disgust and disbelief were clearly evident in his expression because Lucius let out a huff of laughter above him. Harry forced his eyes up, away from the hardening member before him. “You’re going to suck my cock,” Lucius said, matter-of-factly. “Or else I’m going to let Greyback tear Weasley limb from limb. And Granger, too, when Bellatrix is done with her. If you do a good job, maybe I’ll consider letting both of them go before the Dark Lord arrives.”

As the shock of what was happening gave way, dread made its way through Harry’s veins like ice, and a cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck.

"You'll let them go?" he asked hesitantly.

A muscle tensed in Lucius' jaw and he flashed his teeth. "If I'm satisfied."

“How—how do I know you’re telling the truth?” Harry hated the way the fear he felt came through in his voice.

Lucius grinned ferociously. “You don’t.” He was palming his length with one hand. “Now ask me nicely if you can suck my cock.”

Harry fought back a wave of nausea as he eyed the cock being stroked to full hardness in front of him. It was long and slender, not dissimilar to the man it belonged to. The head was a dusky pink. Harry had never done anything like this before and wasn’t sure if he’d be able to. Hell, he had never even _received_ a blowjob before. But if it would mean Ron and Hermione might be set free…

Harry’s voice cracked as he said, “Okay.”

Lucius’ eyes gleamed. “What was that?”

“I said okay!” Harry snapped angrily. Lucius hummed. That was all the warning he gave before he brought his hand down with a loud slap across Harry’s face.

Harry’s cheek was stinging. He shook his head to try to clear some of the pain. Lucius raised one eyebrow at him. “I believe I told you to ask me _nicely,_ Potter.”

Harry bit back the insult he desperately wished he could make.

“Please can I s-suck your cock.” Saying the words humiliated Harry in a way he hadn’t expected.

Lucius gave him an approving nod. “Good boy,” he said and another wave of humiliation rose in Harry. “No teeth. Or else I’ll let Greyback come in and play with you instead. He won’t be as gentle. The Dark Lord may want you alive, but I don’t think he’ll have any objections to you being a little… broken.”

The cock is back in his face once more. Harry swallows, unsure of what to do.

Lucius seemed to understand the reason for his hesitation and began instructing him. “Open your mouth,” he ordered. Harry forced his jaw to unclench and drop open. He glared off to the side.

“Yes,” Lucius hissed as he rubbed the head of his hard cock around Harry’s lips. Harry hated the feeling of the soft skin on his chapped lips. He had the sudden urge to cry, but he was determined not to.

“Stick out your tongue,” came another command. The sensation of the cock against his lips disappeared as Lucius leaned back. Harry obeyed, letting his tongue drop out of his mouth. He glanced at the cock in front of him and watched as a bead of precome formed at the slit. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“No, no,” Lucius chided. “Look at me while I fuck your mouth. I want to watch as I break you.” Harry forced his eyes open and dragged them up. As soon as he met Lucius’ gaze, the cock was pushed inside Harry’s mouth and Harry had to fight the urge to recoil. Its weight settled on his tongue.

“Now suck.”

Harry reluctantly closed his lips around the cock head and began to suck as best he could. It felt larger in his mouth than it had looked, and it took him a few minutes to get used to the feeling.

Saliva filled his mouth as he continued to suck. He tried to pull off to swallow but Lucius grabbed the hair at the back of his head before he could and held him in place. His grey eyes flashed cold and mocking. Harry’s heart rate picked up. His mouth was too full and he was going to choke. Carefully, he managed to swallow around the cock, which caused it to be pressed up against the roof of his mouth. Lucius seemed to enjoy that, if the low groan he let out was any indication.

“Such a good cocksucker,” Lucius praised. Harry flushed in embarrassment as he resumed his sucking. “Now let’s see you put that tongue to good use.”

Harry experimentally ran his tongue along the underside of the cock. Lucius grunted in approval so Harry did it again, then swirled his tongue over the head, feeling along the edge of his foreskin. Lucius really seemed to like that. Harry saw his eyes drift close as he let out a breathy moan and started rocking his hips forward, little minute jerks into Harry’s mouth.

His jaw was aching but Harry found he was able to get into an easy rhythm between the shallow thrusts. _Suck, suck swirl, suck, suck, swallow. Suck, suck, swirl, suck, suck, swallow._

Just when he felt like he was getting the hang of it and thinking it wasn’t so terrible, Lucius suddenly gave a hard thrust of his hips and shoved more of his dick inside Harry’s mouth. The tip hit the back of his throat, which made him gag and try to pull back, but Lucius held him in place.

“Keep sucking,” Lucius demanded as Harry coughed around the intrusion. The hand behind his head curled more tightly in his hair, making his eyes water. Harry took a steadying breath through his nose and started up his pattern again.

Lucius didn’t wait long before he slammed his hips forward for the second time, causing Harry to gag again. Harry forced himself to breathe through it though as Lucius started up his own rhythm. After a few thrusts, Harry was able to coordinate his breathing but he could no longer swallow, he didn't have enough time between each thrust. Drool leaked out of his mouth and down his chin.

All of a sudden Harry was pulled forward so that he was forced down the entire length of the cock and he felt it actually enter his throat. A second hand joined the first in his hair and his nose was pressed against the silky fabric of Lucius’ shirt as he ground his hips against Harry’s face.

“That’s it, take it!” He heard the growl from above him. Harry’s eyes were watering and he couldn’t breathe. He tried to jerk back but he couldn’t, not with the hands holding him down. He struggled against the ropes binding his wrists, but they held fast. Panic welled up inside him. He was gagging hard. He couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Lucius dragged him back by his hair, only to slam him forward and hold him down again. Harry made a sound like a whine in an effort to communicate, but Lucius paid him no attention. Harry made another sound, louder this time, but the vibrations must have felt good to Lucius because Harry heard him groan as he grinded into his throat harder. He used his hold on Harry to force him up and down his cock, fucking into his throat at a punishing pace.

Harry couldn’t stop him self from gagging with every thrust. Lucius didn’t seem to mind, however, because he kept grunting and said, “Your throat feels so good, Potter. Keep gagging, I’m going to come all over your ugly face.” His voice was strained, like he was fighting to maintain control.

Harry’s eyes were streaming freely now, and his drool was dripping onto the floor. He could even feel a little bit of snot leaking from his nose, mixing with the tears and saliva. He realized he had closed his eyes at some point and forced them open. Lucius looked like he was in ecstasy, but as soon as Harry made eye contact, a snarl twisted Lucius’ features.

“Who’s powerless now?” he roared. “I. Hope. This. Teaches. You.” He punctuated every word with a violent thrust that threatened to make Harry pass out. Harry felt the cock in his mouth swell and throb, making him gag even harder. Above him, Lucius growled as he grinded his hips against Harry one last time.

Harry felt the hot splash of come at the back of his throat and tasted the bitterness of it as Lucius pulled out so that the next spurt landed on his chin. Another hit his cheek. One more merely dribbled out down the length of the cock.

While Harry sputtered and coughed and gasped for breath, Lucius wiped his spent cock on Harry’s face, dragging it through the come, spit, and snot that was there. He pushed it back against Harry’s lips.

“Clean it off.” His voice was breathier now, but still commanding.

Obediently, Harry sucked the softening cock back into his mouth and licked around it with his tongue. He forced himself to swallow as Lucius pulled him off and finally released the hold on Harry’s hair.

Harry coughed again and tried to get his bearings back. He was trying not to think about what had just happened. Lucius was tucking himself back into his trousers and righting his robes.

“Will you let them go now?” Harry rasped. His throat was sore and scratchy.

Lucius’ eyes snapped up at Harry’s question. He sneered. “No,” was all he said as he finished straightening his clothes. Harry’s stomach dropped in horror, even though deep down he probably had known Lucius wasn’t going to let Ron and Hermione leave.

Finally satisfied with his appearance, Lucius grabbed Harry under his arm and dragged him to his feet. Before Harry could even regain his balance, Lucius gave him a shove and marched him out of the room, back down the stairs, and through the drawing room where Bellatrix was still torturing Hermione, who was sobbing from the ground, as Draco stood by the fireplace with his back to the scene. Bellatrix looked up as they passed and cackled.

“Did you have fun, Lucius?” She cried. Draco turned toward them as they passed and his pale face went positively green as he saw Harry.

Lucius didn’t reply to Bellatrix. He simply forced Harry through the door where he had been separated from Ron earlier and down a set of narrow steps. There was a door at the bottom that opened into a dark cellar. Harry was shoved inside and the door slammed shut behind him. He heard Lucius stomping back up the stairs.

“Harry!” Came Ron’s voice, and suddenly his best friend was beside him. Harry was glad it was so dark in the cellar. He could feel the mess on his face and he didn’t want Ron to see him like that.

“Harry, what happened?” Ron asked as he worked to undo the bindings on Harry’s wrists. “Did you see Hermione?” When his arms were finally free, Harry yanked the bottom of his shirt up to wipe off his face. Something was crusting on his jaw. He rubbed frantically at it with the fabric.

“Harry?” Ron asked. Light suddenly flooded the cellar. Harry hurriedly finished wiping his face off. He looked up and realized the light was coming from the deluminator Ron had in his hand.

“Harry?” Ron asked again when Harry still hadn’t answered, concern marking in his features.

Harry took a grounding breath and forced the events of the last twenty minutes to the back of his mind. He couldn’t think about it now. They needed to focus on a plan to escape. “Nothing.” Harry lied. “We need to get out of here.”

Another scream from Hermione rang out above them. This time, Harry didn’t let his panic overwhelm him. He was determined he would get them out.


End file.
